


What's That To You?

by SophieSwiftieSammy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieSwiftieSammy/pseuds/SophieSwiftieSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One man is passionately in love with the other. But the other is indifferent and cold. The first makes up his mind they have no future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's That To You?

**Author's Note:**

> road bags - the symbol of faith. The road is endless, and they're together while walking along.  
> crossing - the place where the wishes come true, but the person is hurt afterwards.  
> bitching - an allusion to the nickname of the storyteller. This means caring.  
> the endless bed - the meaning is that they changed a lot of beds, but didn't change themselves.
> 
> *this is a translation of a poem that I unfortunately cannot find. If you can please send me the URL.

You're sleeping. And I'm watching you again.  
And the unvanished passion of the night  
Takes all the warmth away and cools inside.  
So stop it? Walk away? I just don't care.

We ripped up all the things we had these days,  
We locked our feelings in our road bags,  
The chain is both my endless love and careness,  
My faith is just my handcuffs in the place.

You're smiling. You're laughing 'cause you're free  
From lies, from me, the endless bed - the place  
Of crossing and suspenses. And no grace.  
I'm drinking you. Like air we all need.

My yesterday, today, my months and years,  
My sadness, madness and my light inside,  
The light I need, but it will blind my eyes.  
What's that to you? The burden and the games.

Tomorrow it will be over. And no bitching.  
There will be no passion, no pain.  
I'm next to you. I've had enough'f your games.  
I didn't turn the gas off in the kitchen.


End file.
